The Order of Shadows
by StormyFireDragon
Summary: Harry decides that being the Golden Boy isn't worth the work and trouble. too many people from the light have betrayed his trust. He gathers a band of people together and decides to start walking in the shadows with his group. Grey Harry. HP/SF
1. So It Began

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates belong to JK Rowling. The plot is mine, but most of the characters are hers. I am not making any money off of this as Harry Potter is trademarked.

DISCLAIMER – The characters WILL BE OOC. If you don't like this fact, then I suggest that you DON'T READ! I have no time or interest in people bitching because the characters aren't canon or acting the way you want. THIS IS MY STORY AND I WILL WRITE IT HOW I WANT! Again, if you don't like then don't read.

DISCLAIMER – THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH! M/M pairing! Don't like, don't read. I don't go into detail, but there will be things like hand holding and kissing. This will be a RL/NT, DG/FW, HG/GW, SS/BL, NL/LL, LM/NM, DM/SB, Harry and Seamus.

DEDICATION – This story is dedicated to DZ2. I love reading his Dark Harry stories and now I am writing one of my own. I hope that you like. Hermione will be a part of Harry's group.

**Chapter 1 – So It Began**

Harry Potter had enough. Dumbledore was acting like he had lost his marbles. Ronald and Ginny were acting like he owed them something and everything. He had been through hell and back over the last few days and it just kept getting worse. The events in the Department of Mysteries left many with a bad taste in their mouths. It ended up in a three way confrontation in the Atrium as Harry finally had enough and discovered the power that Dumbledore claimed he had. It also led to discoveries that many didn't want found out. It was these truths that had Harry sitting in Grimmauld place trying to wrap his mind around the events of that night.

_Flashback…_

"I have had enough of all of this," screamed Harry causing many in the area to jump at the volume of his voice. "I am tired of always watching my back and defending people who want to lavish me with praise one moment and then ostracize me the next. You are all sheep. Tonight all of this ends. I have had my ass full of some of you people. Most of them attend Hogwarts. Enough is enough and I am tired of being tired. I just want to be left alone and have a somewhat normal life. Is that too much to ask for?"

"I'm with you to the end Harry," yelled Neville speaking next. "The Longbottoms and the Potters have stood by each other for generations. I'm not about to break that tradition now. I said it before, and I am saying it again. You have MY full support. I don't know why some of these others are behaving like they are, but I am with YOU and my loyalties are only to YOU. Nothing and no one will get me to change my view points on this matter."

"Now see here boys," interrupted Dumbledore. "The six of you is in serious trouble for what you have done here tonight. It is by my word that you are not being arrested for destruction of property and trespassing. I would suggest that you both be silent and not speak while I try and clear all of this up. Please consider this your only warning in the matter. I will not be happy should I have to repeat myself."

"Do shut up Dumbledore," snapped Amelia insulted on behalf of the boys. "As we have all seen with our own eyes that Harry has been telling the truth this whole time, none of these teens are in ANY trouble with the Ministry for what transpired here tonight. Even if they were, your word means nothing at this time. My suggestion would be to just shut up. You are here with your ILLEGAL vigilante order. The Dark Lord is standing right over there with his Death Eaters. It's time that we stop with the nonsense and come to some kind of conclusion. Let's not forget that you are also a fugitive of the law."

"I agree with Amelia in this matter," stated Cornelius with a deep sigh and a look of loathing at Albus. "None of the teens are in any trouble. As stated, you are actually a fugitive of the law and are in trouble yourself, Dumbledore. We all know that the Dark Lord is trouble for our country. We will get to the bottom of this right now. It seems we have a temporary cease fire, and I intend for us to make use of it while we have it. I want to get as much of this nonsense finished as possible. Everything needs to come out into the open once and for all so that we know where each group stands. From what I can tell, there are three main ones with a fourth being formed in front of our very eyes."

"I can help," said Hermione before being helped over to Harry. She whispered in his ear for a few moments before he nodded. Remus and Tonks were standing with her and nodding at her suggestion. Neville and Luna had moved to surround Harry as a form of guard. This didn't go unnoticed by any of the other three groups. Harry was a powerful individual both in prestige and magic.

"The know-it-all mudblood has to add her two cents worth," hissed Ginny in anger. A few of the others started to glare at her for her ugly words. "Why can't she shut the hell up and leave things well enough alone. She had better not think she is getting my man. He will be MY husband and that money will go to me and NOT her. I will make her sorry if she even thinks about trying. Professor Dumbledore and mum said that Harry was to be mine."

By this time, Hermione was done talking with Harry. Harry's entire forming group heard what Ginny said and sneered in her direction. Harry met the eyes of the Dark Lord. Both nodded at each other before the Dark Lord stepped back slightly. Harry eyed Amelia and Cornelius before he got nods from them as well. Finally he glared at Dumbledore and watched as the old mage took a step back from the look on his face.

"Thanks to Hermione, I can nip a few things in the butt right here and now," he proclaimed. "I, Harry James Potter, hereby claim my titles of Lord Potter, Lord Black, Lord Gryffindor, and Lord Slytherin. By the laws of the Ancient Magic, I hereby decree it to be so. If my vows are inaccurate, may the magic do with me what it will!"

"Harry STOP!" yelled Dumbledore. He didn't want him to claim his titles as he would lose his pawn. "You don't know what you are doing. You must stop this nonsense once and for all. You are acting rather childish right about now. You will do what I tell you as I am your magical guardian. Stop this before you go too far. You have no rights to do what you are doing as I haven't given you permission to do so."

"Trying to deny him his rights are you?" asked Voldemort as the magic started to flow around Harry. "You of all people should know that once he starts saying the Ancient Words that nothing can stop it. As for him claiming his Head of House statuses, he is more than within his rights to claim all four. Yes, I know he is claiming Slytherin, but he earned it by beating me a few times, even if it was just luck. You can NOT deny him this. He is fifteen and has the right to do so."

"The Dark Lord is correct," stated Amelia as she watched the four rings appear on Harry's fingers one at a time. "He should have had some of those titles at age eleven as he is the last living. I wasn't sure about Slytherin, but he apparently is able to claim it as the ring is on his finger. Sirius Black must have named him as his heir that the Black family ring is also on his finger. So once more, I will tell you to shut the hell up Dumbledore and let us deal with this."

The rings finally all appeared and Harry was ready to make his proclamations. He looked curiously at Voldemort who gave him a nod and acknowledgement of what he wanted to do. He looked to Amelia again who nodded her permission. Cornelius was also nodding his head. Dumbledore and the two Weasley children were furious. Harry looked at the trio and opened his mouth to begin.

"I will not now, nor will I ever marry Ginny Weasley," he said. "Now that I am my own person, I will no longer answer to the wishes of Albus Dumbledore or his Order of the Phoenix. I am asking that my mate and bonded be brought here from Hogwarts so that HE and I can make the decision as to whether we are staying at Hogwarts or not. Something tells me that we won't be returning to a place where people like Dumbledore can harm the students."

"You are a poof?" asked Ron in disgust. This caused many in the area to glare at him. Dumbledore was amongst them as Grindelwald was his lover for years. "That is so gross. You have probably been lusting after me this whole time. I feel violated that you and your faggot boyfriend have been sharing a dorm with me this whole time. I want some kind of restitution for that. I should just go ahead and state the pureblood law so that I can slap you down freak."

"Not a problem," said Harry practically growling in anger. Remus quickly left to head to Hogwarts. He came back a few moments with not only Seamus, but Draco, Daphne, and Susan. Fred and George arrived moments later. Amelia and some of the others were glaring at Ronald for his stupidity. However, they knew that this was something that Harry had to handle on his own.

"We got a call from Hermione that said we were needed," George said before walking up to Hermione and planting a kiss on her lips. "We are here to help our brother Harry. What's going on? Oh it seems like we have a full party with the Dark Lord being here also. If this is the case, then we want to play as well if it isn't too much trouble."

"I'm about to make lots of proclamations," answered Harry grinning at the two. "You guys are just in time to see the plans, schemes, and other machinations of certain people go up in flames. Step back boys and watch the fireworks. Ronald Weasley, you want restitution because Seamus and I are gay and a couple? Well here you go, and I hope you are happy with it. By my titles of Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin, Ronald Weasley is hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As owner of the castle, he is no longer allowed within her hallowed halls. Is that restitution enough for you Dead Man Walking? You have done nothing but discredit me, stab me in the back, and turn away from me when the going got tough since you met me. Thanks to me and Hermione, you are in the same year group as we are. NO MORE!"

"Why would Harry want to lust after you?" asked Hermione. "You are gluttonous, crude, rude, idiotic, lazy, and many other words that I can use to describe you. Seamus is attractive and serious about his feelings for Harry. You are delusional if you think anyone would lust after you. If they did, it would mean they have fluff between their ears or in a coma or something. As for your pureblood status over Harry, it becomes null and void as two of the founder's rings are on his fingers. He could be a beggar in the street, and he would STILL have more power and prestige than you. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"You don't have the right to expel students from the school Harry," remarked Albus inserting himself back into the conversation. "That authority resides with the Headmaster or Mistress of the School. You have no say in the matter as I am still Headmaster of Hogwarts. Once more, you are acting out of sorts. I insist that you come back to Hogwarts and let Poppy have a look at you. This isn't like you. I think you might be under a spell. If you are, we can have you fixed and on your feet in no time."

"You really are a stupid old man," interrupted Voldemort. "There are no heirs of Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff heirs are few and limited to their power and position within the school. He is LORD of both Gryffindor and Slytherin. He has the right to shut the castle down if he chooses. I could have sworn that Amelia Bones told you to shut up. Please do us all a favor and follow the rules stated. I would love to curse you, but we seem to have a temporary truce at the moment. Then again, you are famous for doing things your way and not as the law dictates. You call me a Dark Lord, but you aren't any better with all of your lies, schemes, and other law breaking programs you orchestrate."

"You have to marry Ginny," stated Ron speaking again before anyone could reiterate what Voldemort had said. "That is a legal and binding contract and even you can't get out of it. If you do, you will forfeit your magic AND your vaults. I look forward to seeing you at the bottom where you will have to do what we say."

"Now THAT is where you are wrong," Harry bit back out. "Seamus and I have a SOUL BOND. For your feeble mind, I will tell you what that means. It means that you can create all the contracts in the world, but a soul bond takes precedence over a piece of paper. Now, let's add in that I didn't sign a contract, and you have someone or someone's breaking the law. At the age of eleven, all contracts should have been voided out and from there, only I can create a betrothal contract with someone. This is because my parents are dead and I am the new Lord of the family. Last but not least, even without all of that, you can't enter someone from an Ancient and Noble House into a contract without their permission. As I am the head of FOUR of them, someone has fed you a line of shit. I will not now nor will I EVER marry that sleazy slut that you call a sister. So before I am forced to do it myself, I suggest that you shut the fuck up and don't speak to me again. The same goes for Dumbledore and the aforementioned slut. This is MY ball game now."

"What is it that you want to do Lord Potter?" asked Amelia using his honorifics. "There are many things that you are allowed to do. You have finished taking all of your OWLS. Therefore, you can do whatever you want. You are now considered an adult in our world as is Mr. Finnegan due to your soul bond. What do YOU want to do? I will use my position to help you in any way that I can. All you have to do is speak your mind and your will shall be done provided it's within the law."

"I am done being a pawn," he answered her. "I want to know who is leaving with me. Dumbledore is now to be barred from my castle. There are certain people that I will DEMAND to follow me in my adventure. I have had enough of the lies, deceits, and any other crap that is being thrown at me. From this moment on, I am taking control of my life and I dare ANYONE to get in my way. Should anyone do so, I won't be held responsible for my actions. Should anyone try, I will declare Blood Feud on you. This will pull some very powerful and influential people into the Feud should that occur."

Seamus, Hermione, Remus, Fred, George, Tonks, Neville, and Luna immediately stated they were going to join Harry in his quest for freedom. Oddly enough, Susan, Daphne, and Draco did the same. Harry let the magic flow from him as he placed each and every one of them under the protection of his houses.

"Let it be known that these people are under my protection," he stated looking first at Dumbledore, then at Voldemort, and finally the Ministry personnel. "To attack them is to attack me. I can feel the blocks and enchantments breaking on me. I know that it was Dumbledore that placed them there. Now, I am also calling for the service of Bellatrix due to her killing her Head of House. I also want the entire Malfoy family to be with me. Add in Severus Snape and Amelia Bones and I will leave the rest of Wizarding Britain alone. However, should they want to join me, then that will be between you and them."

"Their bonds will be switched to you," assured Voldemort quickly. "I don't know where you are going and I don't want to know. I also don't care what you plan to do. Stay out of my way and I will leave you alone. Get in my way, and we resume fighting. As for Severus, he is able to make his own mind as to what he wants done. Your power will continue to grow as I too can sense the blocks and such breaking. You will be high in power that will rival your ancestors."

Voldemort quickly summoned Severus while removing the Dark Mark from the arms of the Black sisters and Lucius. Upon hearing what was going on, Severus turned to both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore and spoke in a voice that brooked no argument.

"Harry is my friend," he stated with passion and conviction. "I am not on either of your sides. My job was and is to protect and guide Harry Potter until he no longer needs me. I am through being a spy for both parties of this war. I want out. My destiny and fate lies with Lord Potter-Black. Lord Potter, it would be advisable to deal with the Lestrange aspect of the situation. This will make things easier for you in the near future."

"Acknowledged," came the reply. Hermione quickly leaned over and whispered some instructions in his ear. He nodded and then looked at Bellatrix. She was leery of the look, but stood tall and proud. "I, Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin, hereby annul the marriage of Bellatrix Black from Rudolphus Lestrange. All monies from her dowry are to be returned immediately and placed into a vault for her alone. Any properties are to be either sold, or compensated for immediately by the Lestrange estate. Said money will be added to her vault."

"Well done Lord Potter," called Amelia. "Now that you wear your family rings, you can also claim your seats on the Wizengamot. I'm going to join you and my niece in your adventures. Between the adults that you have taken as your party, you will all be able to pass your NEWTS. Wherever you go, we follow. I, Amelia Susan Bones, hereby declare that House Bones is now part of the Potter banner. By my right as Head of House, I make it so."

"Thank you Madam Bones," he returned. "That is most appreciative. Give me a few days to collect the rest of my party, and I will send you word as to where we will be. I have to speak with the goblins and find out what properties I have and where they are located. I also want to know if I have uncharted land somewhere in this country. Those of you that are students, I ask that you return to Hogwarts and let Professor Snape move you to an area of the castle where you will be safe until I send for you. All parents and siblings are more than welcome to join me as soon as I get us set up."

"Where will you be staying tonight Harry?" asked Remus. "We want you to be safe wherever you are. I would sleep better tonight knowing you were somewhere safe. If it isn't too much trouble, I would like to go with you so that you have someone watching out over you while you get things set up. I, Remus John Lupin, hereby quit the organization known as the Order of the Phoenix. Stay the hell away from me Dumbledore. My allegiance belongs to my cub and NOT to you and your war against the Dark Lord."

"Let's see," Harry murmured thinking quickly. "I'm going to Sirius' house. It's mine now and I will stay there. You and Tonks are more than welcome to stay with me and Seamus for safety purposes. Dumbledore and the Order are not allowed in my house anymore. As the new Lord Black, I command it to be so. This will include getting Molly Weasley out of my house. As it stands, the only two Weasley's allowed is Fred and George. For now, I bid you all goodnight."

With that, Remus and Tonks grabbed Harry and Seamus and left. Amelia got busy bringing the rest of the students back to the castle. Ron went to stand with them, but after a glare from here, he went to stand by himself as he didn't know what else to do.

_Flashback ends…_

Harry was tossing and turning in his bed. He knew he had lots of things he needed to get done. His mind wouldn't slow down enough for him to rest. He sat up when he heard five pops in his room. Standing before him were five house elves.

"Master Harry, these elves want to bond with you as well," explained Kreacher. "They want to be part of our family. If you agree, all you have to do is call them by name and claim them and the magic will take over from there."

Harry quickly and quietly called forth the magic and watched as each elf was bonded to him. When he was done, he sent Dobby to Severus for a Dreamless Sleep potion. Upon receiving it, he went to sleep. He woke up fresh and ready the next morning. The elves had cleaned while he was sleeping and he had a nice set of robes, slacks, shoes, and shirt waiting for him to shower and get dressed in. Today he was going to meet the goblins and he wanted everything to go smoothly.

"I would like for all five of you to come with me to the bank," he told Kreacher and Dobby. "From there, we will be looking for a place for us to hide for a while. I want us to be able to take over some area and bring forth all magical creatures that need freedom. We can do it if we work together. I want us to ALL be free. You are all my family now. If you ever need ANYTHING, you will just have to ask. Family helps family. We can use this house as a base to store things as Aunt Walburga said that this house has more charms and such on it than just about anywhere else."

"Harry," called Walburga. "Please make sure that you take my portrait with you when you go. I would like to help out as best as I can. The idea to use this house as storage for now is a good one. Once you get established, you can bring both me and Phineas with you so that we can advise you as needed. Kreacher can take me down when you are ready to move me."

"I will," promised Harry. He then took the hand of Dobby and Winky, and all six beings popped over to the steps of Gringotts. Once there, they entered and walked up to the nearest teller. "My name is Harry Potter and I need to speak to the person in charge of the Potter, Black, Gryffindor, and Slytherin vaults please."

"I will take you to the two goblins that are in charge of the vaults you mentioned," stated the goblin. "My name is Bloodfang and I will be assisting with the vaults and such. Please follow me. Griphook and Ragnok are currently going over the files as we speak. We knew about the Ancient Magic and we have already begun the work on getting your vaults and properties and such looked at and cleaned up."

Harry and his five elves followed the goblin to an office. Once inside, they looked around at the elegance of the office. Apparently a goblin of high rank worked here. It was tastefully decorated and suited to someone of high importance. Behind the desk sat a goblin that was regal to even look at. Griphook was standing next to him with a file in his hand.

"Good day to you Griphook," greeted Harry. "I sincerely hope that your gold has been flowing and your enemies have been fleeing before you."

"That they have Lord Potter," returned Griphook. "This gentleman is Chief Ragnok. He is not only the bank manager, but he is king of the goblins of the British Isles. He will be working with me on your vaults and such so that we can keep them safe, clean, and organized."

Harry bowed and gave a formal greeting to the goblin who chuckled before giving his own. Once the pleasantries were done, Harry was invited to sit and chairs were provided for his elves. The goblins noted that he was making sure his family was taken care of as well.

"Before we get too heavy into all of this, I have to tell you that we found some small discrepancies in your vaults," stated Griphook showing him the Potter file. "As the Black, Gryffindor, and Slytherin vaults have been under the watchful eye of Chief Ragnok and Bloodfang, they are all clear. However, we found some withdrawals made that didn't have your signature on it. So we need to know what you would like us to do about this."

"This one that Bill Weasley did I approved," said Harry scanning the sheet. "The one where Molly Weasley pulled money that ONE time is also approved. The other two times are not. Dumbledore has accessed my vault on more than one occasion and that is not supposed to happen. The money sent to the Dursleys is alright even if it wasn't used on me. Let them keep it. So any other money taken by Albus Dumbledore I want returned with fifty percent interest added on. I would like to know what Molly spent the money on the other withdrawals for. If it's a good enough reason, I won't go after her, but from this moment, I don't want her to have access to my vaults. In fact, I haven't seen my key in some time. I think she still has it."

"We got the key back," assured Griphook. "We changed the locks and have new keys for ALL of your vaults. We also got the paperwork started for Bellatrix Black. I will give you a key for her. The money that Molly took was found. She used it to buy school supplies for her children."

"Then wave it," said Harry nodding. "While I don't like Ron or Ginny at this time, the money did help pay for their stuff and I know they are poor. How many vaults do I currently own? I would also like to know how many properties from each name that I have and so forth. I'm going to start using Number Twelve Grimmauld Place as a storage home for all items in my other homes if I decide I want to sell them."

"Let's start with the Potters," said Ragnok. "From that family, you have four vaults. Two of them are money and two are artifacts. Your money is roughly sitting at about five million galleons. This is not counting the precious gems, jewelry, and other such items. Now that you have claimed your Head of House status, we have moved your trust vault back into the Potter family vault. You have six homes total and then Potter Castle on top of it."

"For the Black Family, you have four more vaults," stated Griphook reading from the file. "You are right at about four million galleons on money. Like with the Potter vaults, two are money and two are artifacts and such. You own four homes. Black Manor is one of the four as is Grimmauld Place."

"For the Slytherin and Gryffindor lines, you have three vaults for each one," said Ragnok. "One has artifacts and such for each and the other four are all money. Your money from these two names is roughly at about fifty million galleons each. They no longer have homes, but you do own Hogwarts."

"Now that you know what you own, what would you like us to do?" asked Bloodfang. "Any ideas will be seen to immediately. All you have to do is speak. We have a team of goblins that are going to be working around the clock to make sure that you have all of your possessions."

"Strip each house of everything in it and send it to Grimmauld Place," said Harry. "I will keep Potter Castle, Hogwarts, and Black Manor for now. The only place that is absolute that I will never sell is Grimmauld Place. Sell all of the rest of them. I want any possessions that are in Hogwarts that belongs to Gryffindor or Slytherin. This will include the remains of the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Last but not least, I want the Sword of Gryffindor. Do I have any odd property anywhere that no one knows about except the goblins?"

"As a matter of fact you do," answered Griphook pulling out a map and pointing to a spot. "There is a mountain here that is considerably large. The woods surrounding it are yours as well. We aren't certain why, but one of your ancestors bought it way back around the time of the building of Hogwarts. They began to do some excavation on it and then lost interest in the project."

"That's where I want to live," exclaimed Harry to the elves with excitement. "We can hire the goblins to come and create a home INSIDE of the mountain. From there, we can get other magical beings that are intelligent to come live with us. I know that dragons, centaurs, phoenix, elves, goblins, and many others are intelligent. We can have them come and live with us. We can build our own army like that and not worry about people like the Dark Lord or Dumbledore. We have enough humans with us that we can continue to learn while we do what we need."

"I can have a team of five hundred goblins ready to leave for your properties within an hour," mentioned Ragnok nodding to him. "We will buy your homes at slightly above market value and then sell them when we have time. We will get all of your belongings out of each home and send it to your desired location. From there, your elves will be able to start bringing it to your location once you get established. I can send another team of goblins to the mountain and look at the work started and begin making it habitable for you and your growing group. Our payment will be the basilisk and one million galleons and we will do all the work needed. Any gold found during the set up will be yours to keep as will any gems found."

"We have a deal," said Harry grinning at the goblin. "Draw up the contracts and let's get started. I haven't been this excited before in my life. I can't wait to be able to move to my new home. From there I want to teach people a lesson about messing with me the way they have in the past."

Within two hours, the contract was hashed out and created and all parties signed. Harry went home and sent word to all of his friends that stood with him to meet with him as soon as school let out for summer. Harry knew that he had lots of work to do. Within days, the goblins would start bringing his belongings to the house. The five elves all stated they were ready to make sure that each and every item was stored comfortably in the large home.

It wasn't long before school let out. Seamus and his mother and father were there as soon as they could. When told what was happening, both parents went to make sure their affairs were in order so that they could join their son and his bonded. Neville sent word that Augusta would allow him to join Harry, but she would stay behind for a while due to wanting to keep an eye on things within the Ministry. He also stated that she knew that if she needed to run for whatever reason that she was more than welcome to join her grandson where he was.

Other members quickly sent work that they were working to make sure that all affairs were ready and that when Harry sent out the call that it was time to move that they would be ready to join him. Remus talked with Hagrid for a few hours before it was decided that Hagrid, first and foremost, wouldn't kill Dumbledore and he would help Remus by getting defenders for the surrounding forest of the mountain. Hagrid agreed that he and Grawp along with Fluffy would join Harry when he sent them the call.

Now that it was summer vacation, the elves of Hogwarts had lots of free time on their hands. Harry summoned all of them to Grimmauld Place to talk to them.

"As you all have probably felt the magic, I now own Hogwarts," he told them. "I will be personally talking to some of the staff and making sure that things go the way that I want it to. I need a personal favor from all of you that will be helpful to the students of the castle. Well, I need a couple of favors actually."

"What is it that you need Master Harry?" asked the head elf Ringo. "If it's within our power to give it to you, then we will do so. What is it that you want?"

"First and foremost, I want you all to make sure that if you see Albus Dumbledore in the castle that you give him hell for me," came the first request. "I don't want him in my castle, but he is powerful enough to get around my wishes sometimes. He has been in Hogwarts for decades and he knows the ins and outs of the castle better than most. The sooner we can run him out of the castle permanently, the better it will be for the rest of the students."

"Consider it done Master Harry," answered Ringo. "We will make sure that he doesn't get rest, food, and any luxuries that he normally gets. He has been abusing his position for many years and we want it to stop just as much as you do. What is your next request?"

"Your diction matches my own," said Harry. "I would like for ALL elves to have the proper diction when talking to people. There is no reason why they can't learn to read and write and have a proper conversation. You are now my family and I don't want slaves. Yes you are bonded to me, but that doesn't mean you have to be unintelligent and whatnot. I want you all to have a proper education. So I want you to start holding classes for the elves so that they may speak properly."

"Wise thinking Harry," called Walburga. "For too long have humans suppressed the elves into being mindless slaves. By providing them with an education, they can serve like they want with an ability to think clearer. I approve of what you are doing."

"Thank you grandmother," called out Harry. He turned back to the elves. "The next thing I want you all to do for me is to visit each of the professors and find out who is unhappy with what Dumbledore did and who is willing to help me change the curriculum of the school into something better than what it is. Those that oppose and who fully support Dumbledore will have to go. I have no time for idiots who suppress our learning capabilities. I have a brain and I want to use it. I don't like being taught outdated crap. Make sure that you also visit Madam Pomfrey as she will be needed for the students. I plan on making grandfather Phineas and grandmother Walburga very happy indeed."

With a quiet nod, twelve elves popped away to visit the other professors. Harry sat there lost in thought for a moment before he looked back at the remaining elves. He had a huge plan forming in his mind that he wanted to work on that involved the students.

"I am tired of people believing that I have to be some golden child," he told the elves. "There are four towers in that castle. Only two of them are being used. We will now use all four of them. I want Hufflepuff and Slytherin OUT of the dungeons and up in the towers. I would like for all elves to make sure the dorms are ready. When I make my master plan work, I will need the lower parts of the castle. All unused rooms are to be sealed off so that none may enter. No need to have people brewing potions in rooms that are not used and getting away with it. Have Severus move his lab somewhere higher so that the students don't have to freeze to death trying to get potions done."

Around fifty elves grinned at Harry and disappeared from view. This is what he wanted and they would make it happen. Harry smiled at the rest and invited them to do whatever they wanted. He knew that when things got started that they would help in any way possible. Kreacher, Dobby, Winky, Dingo, and Pinto were smiling at Harry. They knew he was planning something major. They would support him with everything that their little bodies had to offer.

It wasn't long before the professors were asking to meet with Harry. He looked at his five elves and together with Fawkes, they went to Hogwarts one last time to meet and talk with them. He wanted to make sure that there were no misunderstandings about what he wanted in the school.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – What do you think so far?


	2. Getting Hogwarts Sorted

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates belong to JK Rowling. The plot is mine, but most of the characters are hers. I am not making any money off of this as Harry Potter is trademarked.

DISCLAIMER – The characters WILL BE OOC. If you don't like this fact, then I suggest that you DON'T READ! I have no time or interest in people bitching because the characters aren't canon or acting the way you want. THIS IS MY STORY AND I WILL WRITE IT HOW I WANT! Again, if you don't like then don't read.

DISCLAIMER – THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH! M/M pairing! Don't like, don't read. I don't go into detail, but there will be things like hand holding and kissing. This will be a RL/NT, DG/FW, HG/GW, SS/BL, NL/LL, LM/NM, DM/SB, Harry and Seamus.

DEDICATION – This story is dedicated to DZ2. I love reading his Dark Harry stories and now I am writing one of my own. I hope that you like. Hermione will be part of Harry's group.

**Chapter 2 – Getting Hogwarts Sorted**

Harry went into the Great Hall and sat. He had his map of the castle out and sitting in front of him and he was watching it carefully. He knew that Dumbledore was still in the castle, but he also knew that the old man wouldn't try anything so stupid as to attempt him harm when Severus and Hagrid were sitting with him. Remus and Tonks made it to the castle to sit with Harry also to make sure that nothing bad happened to him. Slowly but steadily, the teachers entered and sat down. Each one had a look of curiosity on their faces, but none spoke yet.

"Here is the deal," called out Harry when they were all assembled. "I don't want Dumbledore in my castle anymore. Any of you who blindly follow that thief needs to pack up their belongings and leave the castle. I don't have time for people who want to hurt me because I am Harry Potter. I am NOT A PAWN, and I will not be treated as such by anyone. I will give you safe passage to leave and not come back. This is NOT open for debate and is the only leeway I will give to you. I'm taking my life back and anyone who doesn't like it can drop dead."

No one moved from their spots. Many were slightly confused at what was going on, but they didn't move. When Remus pointed this out to Harry, he spent thirty minutes or so telling everyone what transpired and what happened. Minerva was practically foaming at the mouth at the injustice of it all. She wanted to head to Dumbledore and rip his head off and shove it up his ass. Her colorful gems made many either cringe or laugh.

"While I appreciate the sentiment, I have already taken care of the old goat," assured Harry with a laugh. "The elves will make sure that food, clean clothes, sleep, and many other things are taken away from him. However, I want to talk with you all about the curriculum of the school more than punishing the old fool. It needs to be improved. From my five years here, I have witnessed some good things, and some extremely stupid things. I have the Board of Governors on their way. Lucius knew what I was planning for today and they should be here any moment now. We will all act like mature adults, or I will be most displeased."

Minerva, Severus, Filius, and Pomona all nodded in agreement. They knew that some things were not as they should be and it was time for a change. They also knew that Harry was going to make those changes. Soon enough, the twelve governors were seated and the group began. Augusta and Amelia were on the Board so they were present to help create what Harry wanted.

"Let's start with the Head spot," exclaimed Harry. "Dumbledore will not be able to be here for long. The elves will make his life a living hell until he has enough and leaves. Once outside of the castle, he won't be able to get back in. I want someone in place that will run this school and ONLY run this school. He being Headmaster, Chief Warlock, and Supreme Mugwump was too much. So I am offering the position to Professor McGonagall. She has been here longer than most and practically runs the school anyway. I want someone competent in the spot. Will you accept the spot ma'am?"

"I will," she said with compassion. "I will do a good job. I agree that I have been doing lots of what Albus should have been doing. What else would you like to see happen? You are within your rights to tell us where we are not strong and where we can improve. The students and their education are our main concern. This is not counting that your positions within our community lets you call the shots anyway."

"There needs to be a deputy that is NOT a Head of House," proclaimed Harry with passion. "That's too much work to teach, be the Head of House, and be the assistant to the school as a whole. It's part of why Gryffindor is so wild and untamed. Severus was partially right, but not in the way he was looking at it. Professor McGonagall, you don't have loads of time to work with us like Severus worked with Slytherin and so forth. So make sure that whoever you choose as Deputy has a replacement for their Head of House spot should you choose said Head of House. We don't want to overwork the professors of this school. It's high time that someone takes this school in hand and does something with it. It's a crying shame that a fifteen year old is the one that is making sure that all errors are being corrected. I also don't want Dumbledore's picture to hang in the Head office. He lost that right when it has been proven he is a criminal."

The Board and Minerva both nodded in agreement. Everything that Harry stated so far was accurate down to the last word. They wanted to see the professors enjoy their job instead of working so hard to make sure that everything was done. With so few professors, it was hard to have any down time for themselves. Harry cleared his throat and started again.

"Make sure that the core subjects get an assistant professor," he stated. "That those five subjects are important means that the professor don't have a lot of time with one on one help should the students need it. I would have loved to do better in potions, but Severus is just all over the place trying to make those that are worse than me not blow up the castle by mistake. It will make your jobs easier if there was someone to assist."

Again nods were given. Quill and parchment came out and writing began. Harry noticed this and came to another conclusion. The more he thought about it, the more he liked where he was going with the next thought forming in his head. When they were done writing down his ideas, he began again.

"People from the non-magical world have trouble using quill and ink. Buying ink, quills that break easy, and then loads of parchment is rather expensive to each of the families. Therefore, I suggest that you find a company in the muggle world and buy ink pens, pencils, notebooks, binders, and things like that in bulk. Pens are easier to use and you don't get ink splotches all over everything. Loose leaf paper with folders and binders will keep the work together. It's not a difficult concept. On top of that, the school uniforms have to change. Let the students wear slacks and shirts with a vest. Robes get in the way, are bulky, and sometimes get caught on fire in potions or spell work. We need to make sure the safety of the students is priority. For supplies, we can always set up a small store here in the castle to replenish items that have run out."

Once more scribbling could be seen as everyone started writing down the ideas that Harry was using. He waited until they were finished before he started again. Severus was looking at him with pride on his face while Tonks, Hagrid, and Remus were beaming at him. This is what everyone needed. The students needed to have a better time of learning. Harry wanted to make sure this happened.

"Let's discuss the actual curriculum now," he said. "Let's start with Divination. Many of the students take it because it's an easy grade. I know of one TRUE seer in this castle, and it isn't Trelawney. I'm so sick of her predicting my death every day. It gets rather annoying. She has no seer abilities and I don't want her teaching it anymore. I am passing with a good grade and most of my work is made up. I am not a seer and I never will be. The subject should only be taught to those that have the gift and no others. I'm also tired of some of the girls thinking that because they are her favorite students that they are gifted with Sight. That ISN'T how it works. They are no more a seer than I am, and yet they believe that they know it all. I suggest that we ban it from the curriculum. When a TRUE seer comes in, we have a goblin mystic teach them and be done with it."

"Now see here," hissed Sybil angrily. "You can't just fire me from my spot. I have been here…"

"For sixteen years," interrupted Harry with a smirk. "You have been here ever since you supposedly gave Dumbledore the prophecy about me and the Dark Lord. You are a fraud and if you speak to me like that again, I will have your head removed from your body. Pack your shit and get OUT of my castle. I don't want you here. Even your magic is mediocre at best. So as the hood saying goes, just step on. Do NOT make me tell you twice. Many of your colleges can't stand you merely for your stupidity and idiotic predictions. Others can't stand you just because you are breathing oxygen."

Wands came out as did several elves. Harry instructed them to take Sybil to her quarters and pack her personal belongings. He made sure that they knew to keep everything bought for the school safe in that room and to seal it off when they were done. From there, they were instructed to dump her outside of the wards and make sure she couldn't come back. Lastly they were told that Sybil wasn't allowed to take anything other than things she bought personally.

"What are you doing here Harry?" snapped Dumbledore entering the room and looking around. He wasn't pleased with what he saw and wanted to stop it. "You have no right to do what you are doing. You need to leave and stop with your idiocy. You are going way above your head with this and I am not going to tell you again. I am still the Headmaster of this school and you are not going to come in here and change centuries of tradition. You don't have the authority to fire my teachers. You also don't have the right to come in here and change the policy of how we teach the students. You are still a child and we adults know what is best."

"Hogwarts!" called Harry. "Please remove Dumbledore from the premises and change the wards to prevent him from re-entry when I am done taking him to task. For the record old man, I am more than within my rights to do what I am doing. So back the hell off of me for we fight right here and now. Should we do that, I can guarantee that you will lose. Before I forget, there is one last thing that I want to do with you. ACCIO ELDER WAND!"

Everyone watched as the most powerful wand in history soared through the air and into Harry's hand. Dumbledore was about to pull out his old wand when Harry rose slightly off the floor in a golden glow. This signified to everyone that the wand was his by birthright and that Harry would not lose the wand to something meaningless as a Summoning Charm. When the glow died out, Harry sat in his chair and was assisted by Severus to help get adjusted to the magical influx he was going through. As many noticed that Dumbledore had his other wand trained on Harry, they pulled theirs out and were aiming them all at the old wizard.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you Dumbles," hissed Harry once he was steady enough to speak again. "You and the Dark Lord rank in the category of Mage. Severus and Minerva, with some of the others here, are in the Sorcerer class. The rest are all witches and wizards. I rank in the category of Arch Magus. Just in case you don't realize what that means, as you seem to be losing your mind lately, that means I have more power than both of you combined. Step away from me and don't come near me again. If you do, I will kill you. If that should that happen I won't lose any sleep over it. Lady Hogwarts, it's time to get rid of the trash."

With that, the magic pulled Albus from the Great Hall yelling and deposited him outside of the wards. As he went to go back in, he was hit with a severe electrical shock and passed out from the power that was thrumming from the castle wards. Harry sat back with a deep breath and looked around to continue where he left off.

"We need a younger muggle-born witch or wizard to teach muggle studies," continued Harry as if threatening the life of a powerful wizard was nothing new to him. "Professor Burbage has never lived in the muggle world and the information she is teaching is outdated by at least one hundred years. It's time to bring that subject up to par. It will also be a mandatory subject for all purebloods and half-bloods that have never lived in the muggle world prior to selecting their electives. Professor Burbage can teach Wizarding Etiquette. We can have that as mandatory for those that are muggle raised. This way, each side gets an understanding of the other side so that we don't have any more Hermione and Draco issues. While both are in my corner and working with me, one is ignorant of Wizarding customs and the other is ignorant of the opposite."

Mutterings could be hard by the professors and Board as this information sunk in. All were in steady agreement that it was time that each faction learned tolerance for the opposite. Minerva and Severus were both grinning at Harry in delight at his thoughts. This was things that they both wanted for quite some time. Now it was happening and it took one frustrated and angry teen to do it.

"For the next three items I want to talk about is simple," said Harry shrugging. "Get rid of Filch and Binns. Place someone who has magic in the post of caretaker. This will alleviate some of the burden from the house elves as Filch is getting paid to be nasty to the students and sometimes to the teachers. Binns would bore a dead person to death with his monotonous ways of teaching. From what I can tell, he hasn't deviated from his teaching style or subject in four hundred years. Last but not least, I want the Board to budget in new brooms for Madam Hooch. Neville was hurt due to a faulty broom. We can't allow our students to get hurt due to people like Dumbledore pocketing the money from the school."

"Neville never told me about that," hissed Augusta in annoyance. "Either it wasn't that bad, or Dumbledore hushed it up. After hearing some of this, I can probably bet that Dumbledore hushed it up. I agree that it's time for new school brooms. While I know that accidents happen, I should have been informed that my grandson was hurt while in his first ever flying class."

"We will get right on it," promised Lucius. "Draco told me that Neville broke his wrist and that the nurse fixed him right up. He also told me it could have been worse as Neville was really high when he fell. I have some business partners that might actually donate enough brooms to the school. After all, many of their children go here as well. I'll work on that as soon as we are done here today. We may not get to send a Firebolt, but we can send new brooms none the less."

"The five core subjects are up to par with the times," said Harry taking back control of the conversation. "You just need the assistants to help keep the classes in better organization. This will give the professors time to work with those that are having trouble. The rest of the subjects are well where they are supposed to be as is the professors that teach them. While Severus and I are working together, we need the help in the cores. While I am thinking about it, Hagrid needs to be replaced by a permanent teacher. He will be too busy to teach anymore. I think you should get a new grounds keeper also. Severus will be leaving as well. So you will need a new professor for potions."

"Where will you be going Harry?" asked Minerva. "I can tell that you are setting this up, but you aren't staying around to benefit from it. Where will you go?"

"Now that would be telling," said Harry with a grin. "Just know that where I am going, it will be safe and I will be able to finish my education. I no longer desire to be the hero of the Wizarding World of the British Isles or anywhere else. I am done being hailed a hero one moment and a demon the next. Gryffindor House likes to brag about how they are better than the Slytherins, but they are just as prejudice and bigoted as the snakes. I am tired of the bullshit, lies, deceits, machinations, thefts, and any number of other law breaking ideas and ideals that people have for me. It's time that I get to have control of my life without the abuse."

"We will make sure that those that are going with Harry will have all results of their lessons, grades, and many other things sent to Hogwarts so that their grades can be marked with the rest of their year group," assured Severus. "I would suggest that you get a competent DADA professor. So far since Harry started, Remus is the only one that knew what he was doing. Even if you have to hire someone from the Dark Lord's group, they at least will teach the children. We can ill afford to have more Lockharts and Umbridges around. Even the fake Moody taught the students what they needed to know in the subject."

"What do you plan to do Harry?" asked Pomona. "What are your ultimate goals now that you are starting out on our own? I heard you threaten Dumbledore and didn't bat an eyelash about doing it. You also threatened to kill Sybil. Are you turning dark? Should we be worried that you will follow a path of darkness and evil? We are having enough trouble as it is keeping the current Dark Lord from killing us all without adding someone like you into the picture."

"I am going into the shadows," answered Harry honestly. "I don't want to be a beacon anymore. I am taking MY life and going into the shadows. Whether I turn evil or not depends on the populace. If I am left alone, I will still be the teen that you all have come to care about. Should the sheep keep pushing, I will push back. I will not hesitate to serve mutton. Even someone like me has a breaking point. I can't always do it for everyone. The Dark Lord is NOT my problem. He is Dumbledore's problem. Let the old goat deal with the mess he made. Dumbledore is a problem for the goblins AND the ministry. Let them deal with him. As for the prophecy, it's a fake. The Dark Lord told me all about it. He is also the one that didn't fight me on claiming the title of Lord Slytherin. He knew that something within me would eventually break and it did. All the blocks, compulsions, potions, and other items used on me are gone. My body purged them all. I wish everyone luck, but I am going live my life as I want to now."

No one said anything to that. They knew that he was right. It wasn't the job of a child to deal with a psychopath. It also wasn't his job to deal with people like Dumbledore. They knew that the old fool would not give up on his goal of trying to get to Harry. Plans were already in the works to stop him from going anywhere near what Harry owned. Harry stood to leave. As he did so, an elf popped in and handed him the Sword of Gryffindor.

"This belongs to you Master Harry," said Ping before vanishing again. Harry nodded and Severus helped him place it into the sheath that Ping also handed to Harry. From there, it was placed on his side like it was supposed to be.

"I have one item from the Dark Lord that I want," said Harry with a shrug. "Once I get my hands on it, then you won't see me for a very long time. I think I know where it is, but I want to make sure. I also have something else that belongs to him. I will have to send it with Fawkes to give back to him. While I am walking in the shadows, the phoenix will still be able to contact me. I'll leave him here as guardian of the castle. Thanks to the Dark Lord, I unfortunately killed the other guardian."

With that, Harry and his small party left. He headed back home to find that the goblins had been and gone already. Kreacher quickly told him that the basement was already being stacked with his possessions from the other homes and that they would continue to organize them as they came in.

"Master Griphook said that they have started excavating the mountain," said Dobby when Kreacher was done giving his report. "We can move there now if you want. They said that the use of mirrors will give you the natural sunlight you want for your rooms if you want them further into the actual mountain. They are already arranging electricity for the rooms as they are building. They hired some muggles to help with that. Once they are done, they will obliviate the muggles from remembering where they were. The mountain should be completely done in about two months."

"This is good," said Harry. "I need the five of you to go to the book store on Diagon Alley and buy me one of everything on the shelves. Make sure you catalog all books from my libraries from the homes. We will see what to do about any duplicates later. I want to be able to have all information at my fingers. Severus, I need you and Lucius to hit Knockturn Alley and do the same. I don't care if the book is light or dark. I want it for our library. Just make sure it won't kill us or something if we read it. Have some of the elves from the castle help you if you need it. We want a full and well-rounded education. With so few of us, it will be better for you as an instructor. Between you and Lucius, I want to learn the Dark Arts as well. I want more power to protect myself and those in my care."

"I'll leave after lunch and begin," promised Severus. "Lucius will probably add his library to the collection as well. I can send elves to Prince Manor and collect the books from there also. I know that the library here is quite extensive, but you can bet that this is one of the smaller ones. The Blacks, Potters, and the two founders have loads of books for the library you want to create."

"We can see about getting some elves to act as librarians," suggested Remus sitting with them and being served lunch. Once they were served, Harry insisted that the elves sit and eat with them. "This way, they know where to direct you all when you want to research something specific. You know how the elves love to organize stuff. With only having seven students, you can actually have the classroom next door to the library. They can also see about making a copy of everything inside of Hogwarts as well. This will include the library that Dumbledore hid in his office."

"Make sure we get everything we need to create a great potions lab," mentioned Harry to Severus. "We want to be able to make potions. We can always sell those that we don't need to keep for ourselves to the populace. There is no reason why you can't teach us potions and then turn around and live your dream and just make them all the time. We can use a business property to sell them. No one would think twice about buying a potion made by you and promoted by me. We can also keep Hogwarts stocked on potions for the hospital wing."

"I'll deal with that while I am out as well," stated Severus. "I like the idea. With being IN a mountain, the temperature will be cooler and the ingredients won't be so bad to store. With only certain of you coming, we won't have to worry about theft and such either. Make sure that YOU go soon and get new clothes. I'm tired of seeing you in what you are wearing. I know Petunia is unbearable, but the least she could have done was give you clothes that actually fit."

He pulled his wand and transfigured Harry's clothes into something better. Harry admitted that he wanted new clothes and made it a point to have Remus and Tonks take him to the muggle mall so that he could shop until he dropped. Everyone agreed that they would go after lunch to attend business that they wanted.

Inside the mall, Harry had a field day. The store personnel were running around making sure he had everything that he needed. He bought tons of shirts, slacks, jeans, socks, shoes, sleepwear, undergarments, and many other things that he needed. Remus reminded him to get jumpers, coats, jackets and things like that as well. Hats, gloves, scarves and other things also went onto the counter to be bought. All in all, the sales clerks made a fortune in commission that day. Harry spent well over five thousand dollars on clothes. He even bought some socks for Dobby as the elf loved them.

After finding a secluded spot, Harry called for Dobby to bring the clothes home so that they could hit some of the other stores for other things. They hit the stationary store where Harry bought lots of binders, folders, notebooks, pens and the works that he and the others would need for their classes. Once more, they called for an elf to bring it home and store it away until they were needed.

After a quick dinner, they went shopping for things like bedding, curtains, and other small things that they would need for their new home. Linens and toiletries were bought as Harry knew the goblins would create suites and not just rooms.

"We can get furniture as we need it," said Remus. "It isn't like it can't be brought from where they are storing it at the moment. Each of your properties has many pieces of furniture. I can go for you and get many things that we will need after we figure out where we are going to set things up. Desks and such can be taken from the unused classrooms inside of Hogwarts."

"My main concern for the moment was getting what we needed immediately ready," responded Harry nodding in thought. "I wanted the professors to know that even though I won't be there anymore and I don't care about the Wizarding World, I wanted the students of Hogwarts to have a fighting chance. I am so tired of being light and sunny all the time. The loss of Sirius hit me hard. That Dumbledore has managed to ruin my life so far has pushed me over the edge. I was serious when I said I would kill Trelawney and Dumbledore. That is how far I have been pushed."

"I know cub," said Remus. "I feel your pain just as much as you feel it. I have someone to bring into the fold that would be beneficial for our group. He is ruthless and won't hesitate to follow power. It won't be long before it gets out that you have more power than anyone else. This person will flock to your banner and not care one whit about what others thinks. I may not like him, but he will defend you until the end for a small price. I can contact him for you."

"I am assuming you mean Fenrir Greyback and his pack," answered Harry shrewdly. "I will agree to it. He and his pack can have the lower catacombs of the mountain for their use. We can also see if some of the vampires without covens want to come to live as well. It would be wise for us to have many powerful allies as we can get. While I don't like Fenrir any more than you do, we can't deny that he is powerful and is able to lead. Let's do it."

"While we have the room, we should also start gathering our human allies that we are taking with us," suggested Tonks. "Mum and Dad are joining us. They are already working to get their finances in order. Hagrid is working with the centaurs and a few other denizens of the forest to move with us. In fact, some are already heading to that area. I find it rather strange that Seamus isn't here with you yet."

"He has other things that he is doing for us," explained Harry. "He is working on getting some of the elves to copy the books at Hogwarts. While Remus suggested it, I was already having my mate get it done. They are being stored at his house for now. He is also working with his parents to buy us some supplies that we are going to need. Mrs. Finnegan will be good in this type of situation. With Seamus helping her, they will get everything done quicker. We will be together in a day or so. We just need to get everything taken care of."

"This is good," said Remus. "With the others working on other small projects, we are getting a lot accomplished so that we can just go and live our lives. With Hagrid and Grawp already at the mountain, we have someone already watching out over our area. With the other magical creatures heading that way, we will have more than enough protection at our beck and call."

"I meant what I said," stated Harry. "If they continue to push me, I will push back. I am through telling people to leave me alone. I still want Dumbledore dead. However, if he leaves me alone, then I won't think more on it. None of us are stupid. We know that he won't give up on the prize. He can propagate all the lies he wants, but we have the evidence on paper and can prove our claims. Before I forget, I need Hermione to head to the local library and make copies of the law books they have. We want all types of weapons in our arsenal. Just because they are muggles, doesn't mean they don't know what they are doing. I want as many books on science and technology that she can get as well. There are ample amounts of elves to work with her sight unseen."

"I'll send word to her immediately," promised Severus leaving the room to do that.

"It's time for us to go home," said Harry. "I want us to be able to set up house and get our lives into some kind of order. It's also time to make sure that our family gets together in one place so that we can live and stop our enemies."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is a good place to stop. What do you think?


	3. Good News

Good News!

My good friend was able to help me get my computer running again. I have lost I Walk in the Shadows, but I can save and salvage The Order of Shadows. Give me some time to get my brain to remember where I was going with this story and I will update again.

In the meantime, I will work on My Mother's Love. It will be a crossover with Harry Potter and Charmed. Harry will be half wizard and half Charmed One. You can help me pick who his partner will be. It can be male or female provided it isn't a professor.


End file.
